Angels Are Forever
by Miragaze
Summary: [Squinoa][Finished] A new nightmare begins. How can Squall fight a new evil though, when his angel is gone? Or is she? As he struggles to save the people fading away he tries not to lose hope.
1. Prologue

[A/N This is just a prologue, it just introduces what will happen and what happens in the next chapter and that chapter takes of around just a little bit before this ends. Kinda short but… Don't worry, it gets better. =)]

_Rinoa Heartilly stared at the things around her, not really seeing them but instead focusing on something that she couldn't see... _

_She was looking at someone else... But yet wasn't._

_It was hard to explain what she was feeling._

_It was like every second she forgot what she was doing the second before and then she remembered, then forgot, then remembered. But each time she remembered, she wished she didn't. _

_She didn't want to see those cold empty black eyes again. The ones that were looking at her and seemed to pull in her strength, pull in her spirit, pull in her very soul and power. _

_Every time she saw them she felt weaker, yet she couldn't pull herself away from it all._

_She was stuck; her eyes were staying on the stranger. She couldn't move. She felt paralyzed. She wanted to be free. _

_She tried to turn, but then her world began to spin, she was lost in the eyes, she was stuck in the darkness of it all. _

_She yelled, or tried to, but she couldn't. Her voice just seemed to disappear_

_She closed her eyes; she didn't want to open them again._

_Then out of nowhere...she just seemed to fall, down, farther and farther... she kept falling. It didn't seem to end, she could see she was going farther and farther from reality. _

As she kept falling, the stranger laughed... she felt good, she felt powerful. And as Rinoa was trying to get away, she was trying to get closer to her... 

Rinoa's friends crowded around her, and the stranger stopped. She let Rinoa go, for there would be a better time for this. Her eyes left Rinoa's and she let the nightmare begin.


	2. Leave

[A/N Hmm… wondering if this came too soon… anyway, a big part of the story comes in here and sorry to all Rinoa fans who read this! =) This is a pretty long chapter at least compared to the others… read on anyway!!!]

_Voices calling her name she failed to hear them, her mind focused on another calling her, instead her eyes were on a pair staring back at her... Her thoughts clouded over... she felt weak all of a sudden... The voices still calling... Shouting her name..._

"Rinoa? You okay?" Squall asked her, concerned.

She shook her head and looked around. She forgot what she was looking at. She felt strange. Light-headed. Her hands were shaking.

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure?" He asked her, her friends also looking at her.

"I'm fine." She said, her voice light, her breathing deep.

"You look pale... do you want to go to the infirmary?" Selphie asked.

"I don't think I need to. I'm just tired I guess." She replied slowly.

"Maybe you should go..." Irvine said. "You really do look pale and maybe the mission yesterday tired you out and you caught something."

"Maybe." She said, still unsure if she wanted to go. She did feel strange but she didn't want to worry everyone.

"Come on, we're going." Squall decided for her. "Just in case."

She didn't even reply, instead she just took Squall's hand with her shaking one trying to control herself and left, as the same pair of eyes she was staring at before brightened and kept it's glare on her.

"Hmm... do you feel any different, Rinoa?" Dr. Kadowaki asked Rinoa and she nodded.

"How?" The doctor asked her.

"I feel a bit more tired than usual and my head feels light and I feel dizzy..." She replied not sure if she should tell.

"Well, you look pale... I'm not sure if you are sick, it doesn't show it at least not yet unless you got something very rare, but well, I am pretty sure you are exhausted. Perhaps you're just worn out. Maybe you should stay here for the night..."

"Oh, no, I don't think so... I am tired but I think I can manage." She really didn't like the thought of staying in the infirmary alone for a whole night.

"Well... I suppose... if you feel well enough..."

"You can stay on your own, Rin? Maybe you should spend at least this night in my room." Squall interrupted.

"Really..? I mean, could I?" She asked, pleased Squall would suggest something like that.

"Yeah. If you want."

"Okay, thanks!" She said actually feeling a bit better, but that only lasted a few seconds and then she felt her head throbbing again. 

"Let's go..." She told Squall. "I think I'll go to bed early."

"Alright." He reached for her and she closed her Rinoa woke up with a start. She looked eyes and just leaned on Squall.

She fell asleep shivering. She closed her eyes and thought of sweet thoughts. Quickly though, _they were interrupted by a dark shadow. Pulling her thoughts into a whirlpool, swirling around, surrounding her and then sliding out of her grasp. She turned and saw a light, she walked towards it and then it grew smaller, smaller... it vanished. She was alone with the darkness. It came close... she screamed..._

She woke up, looked around and realized she was still in Squall's room. Squall was already awake and he looked at her when he realized she woke up.

"Feeling better?" He asked her and sat down beside her.

"Not much... I still feel dizzy." She replied.

"Maybe we should go back to the infirmary..." He was truly worried.

"Um... not yet. I just need to breathe and rest a little."

"Well, if you don't feel better soon we're going."

"Can you come with me? I want to go get some fresh air. Maybe walk outside a little."

"Okay I guess..." He said, uncertainly.

"Great." She said tiredly.

Before she even had to ask Squall grabbed her arm and let her lean on him for support. She smiled a little and rested her head on his shoulder. They walked out together and slowly they made their way out of Squall's room, the hallway and then the garden. 

All the while someone feeling better each second, as Rinoa felt weakened.

They walked through the forest a little, not wanting to go too far. Rinoa felt a little bit less dizzy. She actually let go of Squall for a second, feeling her vision getting clearer. She walked to the edge of the forest slowly and dreamily.

Squall watched her for a second or two. She turned around to face him, they looked at each other and their eyes locked for a moment, before a sudden burst of light and magic hit Rinoa.

She fell and felt pained and weak everywhere. Suddenly she felt Squall next to her. He turned around and saw a lady with long black hair and an evil smile. He didn't see what Rinoa saw. 

Rinoa saw the lady too as she struggled to open her eyes, when she did the first thing she recognized were her eyes. They seemed so familiar. Then suddenly she remembered, she had seen them before. Then suddenly the memory disappeared, as the woman did too.

Squall was still next to her, he touched her white hand softly and she looked at him. He looked so torn apart. She mustered all her energy and placed her hand on his. 

"Rinoa! Rin..." He called out her name, his voice trembling.

_Squall... Squall... what happened to me? Am I....? Yes... I'm... I'm dying...._

"I should've protected you... I was supposed to be your knight... I'm sorry..." He said to her, his voice so quiet.

_No... you're still my knight... You always will be... you can never fail me, Squall..._

"No, Squall. You didn't fail me..." She smiled weakly and closed her eyes.

"Rinoa... don't... don't..." He couldn't say the word. Don't die... is what he wanted to say and she knew that.

_I won't! Angels are forever, remember that, Squall... I've told you that before... _

"We'll find a way... don't worry... you won't lose me, Squall. Remember..." She couldn't finish her sentence yet he knew what she meant... like he knew what she was thinking. 

Then in an instant she felt weaker... the darkness seemed to surround her... then a bright light... She opened her eyes briefly, took a long look at Squall, closed her eyes again, he knew she was getting weaker.. she heard Squall say sadly...

"I love you, Rinoa..." 

_I love you too, Squall... Forever._

She whispered those words, her voice barely audible, yet Squall heard her.

The light pulled her in... and she was taken. And she was gone.


	3. Remember

**[A/N this starts with Quistis' thoughts okay? Um, and yeah… nothing much to say really… So just review please? I need inspiration! I need to know if I should continue too… so reviews PLEASE? ^^ Oh, and I revised this chappie...]**

_Girls sobbed. Boys looked away with tears in their eyes... "It brings great sorrow for me to announce that, our dear friend, Rinoa Heartilly... has passed away yesterday..." Cid's announcement a few days before still rang clearly in her head... She knew before that, but the awful realization didn't sink in completely until she saw everyone's sorry faces... tear-streaked cheeks. Sad apologies to her, and her friends... _

Quistis thought about this as she walked across the classroom to her friends who didn't look any happier than her.

"Hi, Quisty... Is Squall okay?" Irvine greeted her solemnly.

"I'm... not sure... I spoke to him this morning and he said he was going to Edea's house for a while... I'm getting a little worried here..." She said.

"I think he should be okay... I mean Rinoa..." Selphie paused for the longest time before continuing. "Gone..." She was already near tears again. Irvine placed his arm reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Yes, but... well... I mean, that's one thing and also, how about that lady Squall said he saw? It could get dangerous and we're still grieving about Rinoa's... death." She said.

"Wow, I haven't even thought about that." Zell said, surprised.

"I have, and I think we ought to talk to Squall. Soon. But not until we think he's ready." Selphie said. "Maybe we can talk to him later... we need to... soon..."

_Not until he's ready... How long would that take? I mean, Rinoa is... not coming back... and... taking in that realization could take the longest time. Especially for him. Especially for the one who loved and needed her most._

_Rinoa... why? Why?_

Squalls questions remained unanswered. He stood in the middle of the beautiful field with the beautiful flowers, but to him, it was just a place that had memories he would never again have.

_Remember when before... I still remember clearly... when you said..._

***FLASHBACK***

It was at the same field. At that place he was standing, with all his grief, only at the time, he was with her.

"Squall, something's bothering you. What is it?" He knew he couldn't hide it from her.

"I guess you always know now when something's up, huh?" He said teasingly.

"Yeah! You can't hide these things from a sorceress!" She jokingly glared at him with her arms up like she was going to cast a spell on him, but then broke it by tripping.

"Woah!" She stumbled on him and they both ended up falling.

"Oops..." She said.

"A very clumsy sorceress, you are." He laughed as they stood up and she laughed with him.

"Yup, I know. I can admit my faults. But seriously Squall, what's on your mind?"

He sighed quietly. "I don't know. Nothing really... it's just... I'm so happy now... and..."  
"You worried again that something will happen to us?"  
He nodded. "Mostly you." He said quietly and sat down on the grass. She sat with him.

"Squall, don't worry." She said comfortingly, "I know it's really frustrating knowing people can just suddenly leave you but we can deal with it."

"I know, but sometimes I wish people wouldn't have to leave. I mean things are so perfect now and if something would happen..." He sighed again.  
She laughed gently, "I know. I wish that too. But you know Squall, angels are forever, remember that."

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"Angels are forever. As long as you give an angel your love she will have a path back to you. As long as you give an angel your heart, she will have the wings to fly back to you. As long as you love her, she will have her reason to find you, love you and never leave your side." She quoted.

"And where'd you get that?" He asked.

"Well, it's true isn't it?" She giggled.

He smiled. "Alright, my angel. Let's go find the others and keep up the perfection we have going."

***End***

He looked down and then he looked around the field just waiting for no one...

"You said..." He started to whisper. "I'll be waiting here... but are you? I can't seem to find you... I am the one having the nightmare of not finding you now... I want to see you..."

His voice so quiet seemed to echo in the silent garden.

"You said you'll be waiting here..." He repeated. "Well, I'm still waiting for you... Rinoa."  
Saying her name hurt him, calling it and not seeing her appear made his heart ache.

"I'm still waiting." He said louder than before.

He stood there for the longest time, just staring, wondering and remembering times when she was there with him... He needed to see her so bad... thinking about her made him feel even sadder. 

_I was always afraid... afraid of losing everyone... and now... you, the person I care most about, leaves me... I still need you... how will I see you? You said we will find a way? What other way is there? I need to hear your voice... I need to feel your embrace... tell me this is a dream... Wake me up..._

He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He didn't turn around, he knew it wasn't his angel. And that was who he was calling. He wanted to see her.

"Squall..." 

It was Ellone. His comforting 'Sis'. He didn't respond but did not leave either.

"We need to talk to you, all of us. Everyone's waiting for you in the house."  
He nodded and walked back with her.

_The only one not waiting there... is Rinoa... I don't want to believe it... I can't take this..._

When they reached his friends they greeted him sadly.

"Look, Squall... we need some answers and so do you. We need to figure out what happened to Rin..." Quistis said.

"...I know..." He said. "But we can't figure out anything." He turned away from them.

"There has to be a way." Selphie said, determined to find out for her friend.

"...Like what? We have no lead... that lady could be any person in the whole world." He said.

"That is true but we have to do something. We can't leave it at that." Irvine said, also wanting to help.

Squall didn't reply. He was deep in thought.

_But then what... even if we find her it's not like that will bring Rinoa back.... but I guess... we should help... Rinoa would want it like that._

"Um... I think..." Ellone started.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I think..." She started again. "Maybe, I mean, I haven't tried this before, but... maybe I could bring someone to the past of Rinoa, I mean when she was attacked, then we might figure out something."

Squall thought about this. "But, Sis, isn't that dangerous? You never tried it before right? You could get stuck with no way of disconnecting or something like that."

"I... I don't care. I want to help. I want to try this, it's the only way." She answered firmly.

"Sis..."  
"Come on, Squall. You know we have to do this, we have no other choice!" She said.

He thought about it, they really didn't have another choice. He nodded.

"Alright then..."

"Are you sure Ellone?" Selphie asked.

"I'm sure." She said.

"Okay, I guess..."  
"So, who will I be bringing to the past of Rinoa?" Ellone asked.

They all looked at Squall and he looked away in shame.

_It would be too much... seeing her in pain... again... in pain... and I wasn't able... to save her... I'd see myself, not being there for her... should I? Could I?_

"I'll do it, Ellone." Spoke up a voice...

"Quistis...??" Squall said. "But... I..."

"No, really, Squall. I know it would be painful for you to see her like that again. I can take this..." She smiled sadly. "And maybe this can be my way of helping her; I wasn't there for her before."

"Wow, Quisty..." Selphie said, awed, after a shocked silence passed.

_Quistis... going.... But... shouldn't it be me? Wouldn't Rinoa want it to be me? _

He looked at Quistis' face and saw she really needed to see this, some sort of something that tells her that she did her part.

"Thank you..." He said to her.

She nodded. She looked afraid but determined.

"When can we do it, Quisty?" Ellone asked the scared instructor.

"As soon as possible." Her voice and decision getting more sure, by the second. 

Ellone nodded. "Shall we do it now?"

"If you're ready." She told Ellone.

"Good luck, Quistis." Selphie told her. Everyone else nodded solemnly.

"Here it goes..."

_I'm going to help... I will be strong... I can do this... I don't want to see her in pain... but I will... for her._

Quistis began to see a light... her vision of the orphanage faded and she saw nothing but the light... Tears began to form in her eyes but she stood strong.

It started...

_Rinoa, here I come..._


	4. See

**[A/N Really sorry that I couldn't make it more interesting…  I hope it's okay. It's a little short and I promise to try and make the others longer… ^^]**

_I think... yes... I'm in the past... I can tell... It's not as clear as the last time and my head hurts from the noise... Where am I? _

Quistis looked around, her vision wasn't clear yet since Ellone wasn't really sure how to bring her to the past of someone who was, well, dead. The buzzing sound in her head was louder than usual but it softened soon.

Soon though it began to get easier to see and she realized she was seeing Rinoa walk with Squall to the forest. She realized then how weak Rinoa really was at the time.

_I'm so afraid because I know it will happen soon. I know what will happen yet I can't warn her and Squall._

When Squall and Rinoa finally stopped, Rinoa walked around a little... and then the attack happened.

_Oh, my... it's happening. I don't want to look... I have to. I have to._

She opened her eyes and saw the woman Squall was talking about. Seeing the person who killed Rinoa made anger boil up inside of her. She clenched her fist as she saw the woman smile evilly at the sight of Rinoa, weak.

She was watched the woman disappear all of a sudden and listened to Rinoa talk to Squall.

Then as she was watching Squall carry Rinoa to the Garden, her vision blurred again.

_What's going on? What's happening...?_

Soon all she saw nothing. She later on heard Ellone talking to her.

_"Quisty, I think, something's wrong... I can't control it anymore... We'll just let this take us through Rinoa's thoughts until I can control it again."_

Something appeared in a flash... Quistis saw Rinoa skip along the Garden, in search of her friends.

She didn't see anything too interesting. She saw her play with Angelo. She saw her talk to Xu. She watched her enter the cafeteria. She watched her give a cheery hello to them, and take a seat. Then she saw something strange.

She saw the exact same person who killed Rinoa, staring at her. She was there right in front of her! __

_Woah... what's that...? Someone's staring at her and Rinoa's staring right back. It's the same person! I know it! She's... She's casting magic! I can tell. What kind of magic is that?_

She watched sparks fly out of nowhere and disappear as it passed right through Rinoa's body. Soon Rinoa's eyes became dull and her skin slowly paled to a soft white color.

_What the hell...? Why didn't we notice this while we were with her? Why didn't we help her?_

Tears began to fill in Quistis' eyes. Tears of guilt and anger. 

_This magic... it's very different. We didn't even notice what was happening... it must be something new... something evil._

The woman kept, waving her hands, clearly meaning the magic was still going on, Rinoa was being hurt, attacked!

Quistis could feel a bit of the magic in her... that's how strong it was, she could feel it's presence in her... she could feel her power weakening. 

  
Rinoa was weakening and still Quistis and her friends didn't notice anything at all. It was then she knew the magic did something to them all.

Then she heard the lady say, or more like whisper... "Now, Sorceress Rinoa... I will be the Sorceress. Sorceress Area."

Still no one, even Rinoa made any sign of noticing her.

She waved her hand once more, Rinoa clenched her fists which were now whiter than before, and Area was gone.

_Area... what did she mean Sorceress? _

_"Quisty! Did you see all of that? I hope so... Area... so that's who killed her. I'll try to bring you back now..." _Ellone told Quistis.   
Quistis vision soon faded and turned to nothing, like it had when Ellone lost control. She began to hear the noise again, this time really loud... this went on for a while, until finally she saw the inside of the orphanage and her friends. 


	5. Understand

**[A/N Okay, here... Some things about the past should be answered and I hope I didn't make it confusing. If I were you, maybe I'd get confused... But I'm not you... I'm me, and I wrote the story... so I shouldn't be confused... but if I were you... AH! Now I am confused. Never mind. Hope you understand it. ^^]**

"Quistis...? Quis, you alright?" Squall asked her.

She looked around and realized she had probably collapsed for she was now on the floor. Ellone was sitting quietly. Her friends helped her up and she sat down.

"What's wrong?" Selphie asked her worriedly.

"I... saw her. I saw..." She said quietly.

"You saw who?" Selphie gently asked.

"The woman who killed Rinoa. She had been attacking Rinoa since the day before. When we were in the cafeteria... and we thought she was just sick..."

"Attacking...?" Squall whispered. "How?" He had turned away from everyone and Quistis could tell he felt guilty for not protecting Rinoa.

"It was some strange sort of magic. I'm not sure how... It was like draining the power out of Rinoa." Quistis stood up and walked around. "It was so strong. I could nearly feel it in me."

"Area...." Ellone hadn't said anything until now. "Sorceress... Area." She started repeating softly.  
  


"Ellone...?" Quistis sat down again next to Ellone.

"I know her... I know her..." Ellone spoke louder than before.   
  


"Sis... What's going on?" He sat down on Ellone's other side.

"Squall, I know her. When I saw her eyes I knew..." She began to say panicked.

"Woah, Sis, what are you saying?" Squall asked as Quistis put a comforting arm around her.

"Before... in Esthar... you remember... when they had taken me. Dr. Odine kept doing tests on me... I didn't remember much. But I do remember, there was a lady... she kept coming in and out... She kept staring at me." She told them all.

"Area..." Quistis said.

"Time out! Who is this Area?" Irvine asked them.

"She's the woman who killed Rinoa..." Quistis saw Squall's eyes darken when he heard this.  
  


"Whoever that woman was, I remember she kept asking Dr. Odine, to make her into a sorceress. She said she deserved it after all that Odine had done with her. She was sort of Odine's assistant and his test subject I remember." Ellone voice began to shake. "She was very loud. She kept looking at me... I saw her, she took the results of Dr. Odine's tests on me... She was very smart and I think she did something with the results which is why she was able to bring herself to the future." Ellone stopped talking because her voice was shaking.  
  


"So this magic..." Quistis began talking after a long pause. "Must take Rinoa's powers. But for that to happen... Rinoa's powers were already a part of her. So taking the sorceress powers... also took her normal energy... her power to live. Her vital spark."

"Let me get this straight... So the magic... which took Rinoa's sorceress powers also took a part of Rinoa. Taking... Rinoa's life as well... Am I right?" Zell questioned.

"Yes, Zell. It's much more complicated than that and I'm not exactly sure how Area was able to come up with that sort of magic, but yes." Quistis replied.

"Wait a second... I'm getting confused..." Irvine cut in. "What are we supposed to DO now?"

No one spoke for a long time.  
"I think... we should defeat this... Sorceress Area. If she lives somewhere back in time, it could change the past. That includes us and everyone else in this damned world." Quistis spoke up. "If Ellone could bring us there. Maybe Time Compression once more, we could stop this so-called-sorceress from doing any damage."

"I agree with Quisty." Selphie said. Everyone else agreed as well.

"Fine, this is agreed. I think Ellone needs a break for now, but... soon... we will try to defeat this wannabe sorceress." Quistis voice rang out.

"Guys, let's go. We're all tired and frustrated. Ragnarok's outside. Let's go back to the Garden for now. Ellone can stay there too. Come on!" Selphie ran out. 

Everyone else followed her until only Squall and Ellone was left.

Squall was once again staring at the garden, where he and Rinoa promised they would be waiting for each other.   
"I'm still waiting for you..." He whispered.

"Squall... I have something for you..." Ellone approached him. She had something in her hands. Squall turned around.

"Here." She took Squall's hand and dropped Rinoa's necklace into it.

"I got it from Cid. I thought you'd want it." She smiled sadly.

He lifted it and touched it gently, the chain, the rings... It shone in the sunlight and a sad smile formed on his lips.

"Thanks... Sis." He told her and put a hand on her shoulder, grasping the necklace tightly in his other hand.

Ellone only nodded and said, "Come on. They're probably waiting."   
She began to walk away. Squall took a long look at the garden. He held the necklace tightly. 

"Still waiting..." His voice echoed into the silence.


	6. Dream

**[A/N Ooh… the plot thickens… Anyway, Seifer and Quistis are an item here okay? Hopefully, you guys understand my confusing story and explanations. =)]**

_"Rinoa... I love you..." He held her in his arms lovingly._

_"Squall, I..." He looked at her lovely face her beautiful chocolate brown eyes... which suddenly turned a dark black._

_"Rinoa..?" He said in alarm. The person said to be Rinoa faded and disappeared._

_"Rinoa! Rinoa!" He ran away, not knowing where he was going. Suddenly he realized he was in the garden. And there she was. _

_He ran to her calling her name and she smiled but as he came to her she disappeared. He turned around and saw no one, just the garden. Slowly, the petals began to disappear as well, one by one until he was in an empty field of only soil and dirt._

"Rinoa!" Squall woke up panting. He looked around and saw not Rinoa, of course, but Ellone standing next to his bed. 

He looked out the window and saw that it was just around sunrise.

"Ellone..? What's going on?" He asked her.

"Squall," She sat down on his bed. She was already dressed in her usual attire but she looked tired and nervous. "We have to act now. Now. I have a feeling something's going to happen if we don't." She said panicked.

"Sis, what are you saying?" Squall was confused, as they had agreed to wait for awhile for some sort of message from Area before attacking, but there was Ellone only 2 days after, telling Squall to do something now.

"I don't really know what I'm saying, Squall..." She shook her head. "I had a nightmare. Uncle Laguna was there when I was trapped in the laboratory of Dr. Odine, but instead of him rescuing me like he did, He just faded then disappeared into thin air. It was really scary." Ellone's voice began to shake slightly.

"It's alright, Sis... Just a dream, I think..." He reassured her.

"You had a nightmare too didn't you?" She said, surprising him. "I heard you, you were calling for Rinoa. That's why I came here." Ellone's room for sleeping and staying was right across Squall's.

He was in shock and didn't reply for a moment. "I did have a nightmare... It was Rinoa. She disappeared just like you described how Laguna disappeared."

"Squall, I just know it. Something's going to happen if we don't do anything." She said quickly.

"I'm not sure what to do, Sis... I'm really not sure..." He said softly.

"Irvine, get up! Open the door!" Selphie yelled through the door.

"...Coming, Selph..." He said sleepily.

"Irvy, meeting outside the library in half and hour! Squall called it, let's go!" She shrieked at him.

"Selph, wait... just a second..." He got dressed and ran with her to the library, worrying all the way what Squall wanted to tell them.

"Hey, sorry, we're a little late!" Selphie came to the group with Irvine running behind her.

"...Fine, Selphie." Quistis told her.

"Woah, looks bad. What is it?" Selphie asked Squall, noticing his grim face.

He finally spoke up, "...Here it is. Both me and Ellone, have had nightmares about someone we know disappearing. Me, it was... Rinoa." He paused and looked away.

"For me it was Laguna." Ellone interrupted. "We don't know why we've had these dreams but they must be connected to Area somehow."

"Are you sure they weren't just nightmares..?" Zell asked.

"I'm sure... they it was so real." She shivered.

Quistis suddenly bit her lip and and looked worried. Selphie noticed when she did.

"...Quistis?" She asked.

Quistis spoke softly, "I had one too..."  
Squall immediately looked back at her, "About who?" 

Quistis looked at the floor. "Seifer." She whispered. Everyone knew both she and Seifer were a couple already. "I thought it was just a nightmare or something but if you guys had one too... It must be connected to Area." She just kept looking at the ground." She paused and no one spoke so she went on. "We were just outside of the Garden, at our favorite spot. I was holding his hand and we were just walking. Suddenly I heard something behind me and turned, there was no one. When I looked back at Seifer he was fading and then suddenly he disappeared. I panicked and looked for him everywhere. But all I saw was the trees and the grass, I couldn't even escape our place."

"So, what does this mean...?" Squall asked his friends.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Selphie shrugged.

"Not possible. How likely is it that three of us have the same dream about a different person each?" Ellone said.

"It's still possible..." Selphie's voice trailed off.

"Possible but unlikely..." Irvine agreed.

"So what do we do?" Selphie asked. Everyone looked at Squall.

"I don't know. I can't think right now." Seeing and feeling Rinoa in his dream was so real that he couldn't think straight. He was missing her dearly.

He put his hand in his pocket and felt for her necklace. He held it tightly and walked away from the group. He vaguely remembered telling them he was going to his room, but his mind was so set on Rinoa that he wasn't really sure.


	7. Fade Away

** [A/N I'll be updating more frequently now because school is finally over and I can write! Okay… ^^ Anyway, Sorry to all Seifer fans. ^^]**

_Rinoa…_

_"Squall..." She smiled at him and then something began to lift her away. She was still smiling though as she floated, faded and let go of his hand. _

_"Rinoa!"__ He yelled. "Are you okay...?"_

_She just smiled though. She pointed at his hand and he looked at it. There was a white petal inside. He closed his fist again and tried to reach out to her. She touched his face softly and he felt his heart lift up. Then she slowly disappeared, still with a smile on her face._

Squall woke up. This was his 2nd dream about Rinoa. He really began to miss her. He looked over to his table and glanced at Rinoa's necklace, just making sure it was still there. He had placed it there the night before. 

He stood up and looked out the window. It was already morning, he heard voices laughing. He shook his head and frowned. Laughter... when Rinoa was dead.

He got dressed and grabbed Rinoa's necklace of the table and quickly put it in his pocket.

Still feeling dazed by his dream he walked around the Garden, not exactly sure where he was headed.

"Squall!" Selphie called him. He didn't even hear her. She ran to him with Irvine tagging along behind her and tapped his shoulder.

He looked around and noticed Selphie's worried face. He knew then that something was going on. Something was wrong.

"What's the matter...?" He asked her, trying to read her expression.

"Something's gone terribly wrong..."She started softly. Irvine just sighed and pounded one of his fists into his other hand.

"What is it?" He asked, alarmed.

"It's Seifer..."

______________________________________________________________________________

_Seifer... what's happening to you? _

Quistis thought and worried as she sat down in the infirmary, wondering what Dr. Kadowaki was going to tell her. Zell was there too. He was just sitting silently next to Quistis.

Quistis kept trying to tell herself that Area didn't have any connection to this but she wasn't able to believe herself. She just kept replaying what had happened in her head and she couldn't believe that Area had no part.

Earlier that day she was with Seifer in the library. She had noticed that Seifer was very quiet. She asked him what was wrong and when she looked at him, his eyes were dull. He just shrugged and said he was feeling tired. 

She had asked him if he wanted to rest and he said he'd just go to his room. Later on she heard from a very upset Fujin that Seifer had collapsed on his way to his room as she was bringing him there and was now unconscious. 

Quistis had rushed as fast as she could to the infirmary, a thought kept on repeating itself in her head, saying this wasn't just a coincidence. 

She shook it off though, but still it stayed in her head until now.

"Quistis...?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, Dr. Kadowaki?" She looked up immediately.

"You may come in now." She said gently.

"Thank you..." She said. She took a deep breath and quickly went in to see Seifer. Zell followed behind her.

Quistis bit her lip and kept the tears from coming as she looked at his face. So that her tears wouldn't fall she turned away and looked at Dr. Kadowaki.

"So... what is it?" She asked the doctor.

Dr. Kadowaki frowned and was about to say something when they heard someone come in.   
Both she and Quistis turned to look and saw Squall, Selphie and Irvine there.

"Quistis..." Selphie started softly.

Quistis nodded. And tried to smile but the tears began to form again.

"Why don't we discuss this outside?" Dr. Kadowaki motioned for everyone to move out so they wouldn't be crowded. Everyone just stood around her desk and chair. Quistis though was the only one sitting. She was holding herself and her face looked blank. Selphie put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"So, I assume all of you already know what has happened to Seifer..." Dr. Kadowaki began.

Selphie nodded. "I have told those who didn't know."  
"Good. Well, right now, I don't see much. Seifer's condition is very... well, I don't know much. I believe he is in a coma now and his vital signs are growing weak."   
Quistis bit her lip as she heard those words. 

"But," She continued. "I think, he should wake up from his coma soon. If not, well... I am quite sure he will."

At that moment they heard another voice. 

"Doctor..." 

"Headmaster Cid. I was just telling them Seifer's condition." Dr. Kadowaki nodded to Quistis and the others.

"Very well. Quistis, I know this is hard for you." He smiled sadly. "Anyhow... all of you, I believe this is about that woman you reported to me about, Squall."

"Yes, sir." He said.

"Well, we must do something immediately. Squall as commander, I expect you to handle this situation. I understand that you all know much more about this than me."

Everyone nodded.

"Area. I have heard that name before. I remember that woman. Wanted to take my Edea's powers. Same as she tried to do with Rinoa, is it not?"  
"I believe she did, sir." Squall said quietly.

Cid nodded with sympathy at Squall. "So... she is a sorceress now is she...?" He muttered. "I'll be in my office if anyone needs me. I expect you to report to me anything new as soon as possible." He left them.

"So," Dr. Kadowaki said after a moment or two. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?" She asked.

No one spoke.

"Please, let me know Dr. if anything new shows up." Quistis said softly.

"You'll be the first to know." She nodded.

"Thank you." She stood up and everyone else took that as a signal to leave.

"Area again, I'm sure." Irvine said once they got outside.

"Yeah, who else?" Zell said sarcastically. "It's so..." 

"Guys, I heard the news about Seifer!" Ellone came up to them with a concerned expression on her face.

"From who?" Selphie asked her.

"Fujin. And Raijin." She replied. "Is he okay?" She asked worriedly.

"He's unconscious. In a coma." Quistis said softly.

"Oh..." She said, noticing Quistis sad face. She knew as well that Seifer and Quistis were going out. 

"Anyway, so this is Area again?" Selphie asked.

"Of course. That's obvious. I'm just wondering if it has any connection to our dreams." Squall told her.

"Could be... But, Laguna's okay, right?" Selphie asked Ellone.

"So far, yes. But I still think it has a connection to the dreams AND Area. Why else would Seifer just suddenly pass out like that?" Ellone said.

"I think so too..." Quistis said. "But why? And how did WE," Meaning her Squall and Ellone "get dreams about people we know coming from Area?"

"I'm not sure, but I can guess." Squall said, "I think... Well think about it. Area's from the past. If she took Rinoa's powers she's a sorceress! In the PAST. She could've changed the course of time and probably Laguna and Seifer were affected somehow."  
"That makes a lot of sense..." Ellone said.

"So, how come we got the dreams and not other people?" Quistis questioned.

"Maybe because we're the ones closest to those people. Disappearing in our dreams could mean they're disappearing from our memories, thoughts, lives. So, I figure, Area's being a sorceress affected a lot of people including Seifer and Laguna. Maybe they wouldn't even be alive if she was a sorceress." Squall saw Quistis bite her lip as she heard his words and he shrugged apologetically.

"Squall, as much as it kills me to do so, I think you're right. It's just... what can we do about it?" Quistis said.

He shook his head. "Not sure... Maybe tomorrow we'll find something new with Seifer. And then we'll know what to do."

Quistis nodded and the look on her face told everyone that she hoped more than anything that Seifer would be okay.

_At least Seifer has a chance. Rinoa... she's already gone. And there's nothing I can do about that._

**[A/N Aw… poor Seifer.**** Cliffhanger! What will happen to Seifer? Will he wake up from him coma? How about Laguna? Dun-dun-dun-dun! ^^]**


	8. Disappear

**[A/N Hiya. Anyway, this isn't really related to my story but I'd like to clear up some things that have been happening with the reviews.**

**Someone hacked into Aggelos Arkhe's account and changed it to Legolas Arkhe. *Dun-dun-dun-dun* =S Also giving me a bad review. I don't mind too much, but I'd just like to say that that wasn't Aggelos Arkhe's doing. That's it. =) Thanks.**

**TO THE STORY! 0_o]**

_"Squall..." Rinoa called him._

_'No... not again...' Squall thought as Rinoa came. 'Is this another dream?' _

_Rinoa reached out to him and he came closer. As he approached her, her eyes turned black and her appearance changed._

_"RINOA?" He asked her, unbelievingly. _

_She gave an evil laugh. It wasn't Rinoa anymore._

_"Area." She said and laughed again. "So, Squall." Her appearance changed totally. The caring face became a cruel one with a mean smile._

_Squall tried to run to her but found himself unable to move._

_"Don't worry. You'll join your friend, Rinoa, soon. As it seems that your father, Laguna, ruined me before..." She frowned in anger. "He and his son may pay." She cackled cruelly._

_"What...?" He asked her, puzzled._

_"You'll find out soon, boy." She cackled and reached out to Squall. He was unable to move much more run. He just stood there._

"NO!" He found himself in his bedroom again, like the previous nights. His body was shaking and he tried hard to control himself. It was already morning and he felt strangely charged-up.

"Squall...?" Ellone knocked on his door and let herself in. "Squall, what on earth...? I heard you shouting from across the hall. Is it another dream?" She asked as she leaned against the wall. 

"Ellone... the..." He found it difficult to speak as he still replayed his entire dream over and over in his head.

"What?" She asked him, concern filling her soft voice. 

"Area... She visited me... In my dream. She was talking to me." He said to her. Ellone thought and wondered worriedly about this as Squall's mind began to wander.

_She said Laguna ruined her before... And that he and I would pay? What does that mean? And what did Laguna do before?_

"Is there anything else?" Ellone asked, reading Squall's face. She sat on the bed next to him.

"Yes..." Ellone patiently waited for him to continue. "She said that, Laguna and I would pay... for what Laguna did. For ruining her before." Squall said finally.

Ellone closed her eyes and put her head in her hands, as if to erase a bad memory.

"Sis...?" He asked her.

"Squall, that's what Laguna was telling me about." She said, shaking her head like she didn't want to believe it. "He said something like he knew someone named Area before and that she was trying to get Odine to do something to her. I forgot what. All I know is that he got her arrested and she was still arrested when he became president of Esthar. He wasn't very clear on details."

Squall frowned and rubbed his forehead with his hand. "We've got to get in touch with Laguna. And soon." He said standing up.

____________________________________________________________________________

Zell was walking to the cafeteria when he saw Selphie on the way to the Infirmary. He stopped her.

"Any news on Seifer?" He asked.

"Nope." She shook her head sadly. "Quistis is there though. She said she'll tell me if anything happens. I just want to go and see if she's alright. Fujin and Raijin are there too but..." She shrugged.

He nodded. A figure in black stepped out of the dormitory and swiftly moved to the front gate.

"Yo, Squall!" Zell called him. "What's up?" He asked.

"Have to go see Laguna. Important." He said hurriedly, he began to run to the gate again.

"Squall, who's going with you? What's happening?" Selphie called after him.

"Ellone! We'll take the Ragnarok. Can't explain now! Tell you later!" Squall hurriedly ran outside, Ellone running out after him.

"What...? Zell, can you go check on Quisty for me? I'm going after them. Squall doesn't know how to fly the Ragnarok very well anyway. Selphie ran after the two of them without even waiting for a reply or a sound from Zell.

"Squall! WAIT UP!" She yelled as she exited Balamb Garden. "I'll fly it!" She shouted to him as she ran into the Ragnarok and jumped into the pilot seat.

"...Fine." He said. "Why'd you come after us?" He asked her.

"Well, because you don't know how to fly this thing very well. I'd like it to stay in good condition." She said grinning, then turning serious again. "And so you can tell me about what's happening as we go to Esthar."

Squall paused for a moment. "Go start moving, Selphie. We ought to get there as soon as possible. Ellone will tell you about it on the way." He said to her.

Selphie started to fly the Ragnarok and Ellone began to tell Selphie about everything as they floated past Balamb Garden.

____________________________________________________________________________

Quistis was there sitting on the stood along the bed where Seifer lay. She was smiling sadly and stroking Seifer's blonde hair softly. That's how Zell found her when he entered.

"Yo, Quistis." He said quietly. She spun around quickly surprised as she heard his voice. She pulled her hand back quickly.

"Hi, Zell." She said softly, the sad smile still on her face.

"So..." He said, leaning against the wall next to Quistis. "Heard nothing's new, with Seifer over here."

She just nodded and turned back to the unconscious teenager.

"Dr. Kadowaki should find out what's wrong soon... right?" She said, speaking more to herself than Zell.

"Yeah... Seifer will be fine in no time." He said. "Hope nothing's wrong with Laguna though." He frowned.

"Laguna? Why?" Quistis asked, looking at Zell.

"Squall was on his way there in a hurry a while ago. That's why Selphie ain't here. Ellone too." He sighed tiredly.

"Well, I hope Laguna's okay." Quistis said and frowned.

"...Me too." Zell said finally. He noticed something else. "Why aren't Fujin and Raijin here?" He asked Quistis. "They were here yesterday weren't they?" 

Quistis nodded. "It's hard for them. They're not used to seeing Seifer this way." She said the last part so quietly that Zell only heard her because the Infirmary was silent. She began to stroke Seifer's hair gently again. "....And neither am I." She leaned in and whispered to Seifer as if he could hear her.

_You'll be okay soon right? Now I think I understand how much Squall misses Rinoa. Seifer..._

_____________________________________________________________________________

"...And that's everything." Ellone finished up. 

"Woah, now I do hope Laguna's okay. I mean first your dream, Ellone then Squall's..." Selphie shook her head. "This is already more than a coincidence." 

"Definitely." Ellone agreed as Selphie stopped the Ragnarok and they all ran outside.

When they finally reached Esthar Squall looked around, noticing everything and checking for anything that looked like trouble.

"Looks fine so far." He nodded to Selphie and Ellone.

"Laguna should be at the President's Place." Selphie turned her head in that direction and all three of them walked there.

A guard stopped them when they did reach there though.

"We need to see Laguna." Squall told him.

"The president...? He is, well... Oh, Ellone! Ah... yes, you may go through." He looked uncomfortable as he allowed them to pass.

"That was weird." Selphie said as they walked through the halls that led to the room where Laguna stayed.

"Yes... I don't kno-" Ellone was cut off by someone calling them.

"Ellone! Squall! And Selphie...? Well, Hello." It was Kiros. Ward was with him but of course he couldn't speak so he just waved at them.

"Kiros!" Ellone said to him. "Uncle Laguna... We need to see him." She said.

Kiros looked troubled and so did Ward. Ellone frowned because now she knew something was wrong.

"Kiros... Something... wrong?" She asked, panic running inside of her.

_Something is wrong. I'm sure of it. Area got to Laguna. Whatever he's going to say next probably won't be good news. Obviously..._

"Ellone. Squall, your father... Ellone, Laguna collapsed early in the morning. In the middle of the night actually." Ellone took in a sharp breath and Squall just turned away. "We don't know why exactly... We're sure it's nothing though." He said.

"He's... still unconscious?" Ellone asked quietly.

Ward nodded.

"...It's not nothing." Squall spoke up. "It's Area."  
Ward looked shocked and Kiros looked at them curiously. "Area...? How do you know her...?" He couldn't finish his sentences.

"Kiros, who is this Area? I mean, you already know Rinoa..." Ellone just stopped there and continued again. "Area was the one. She's a sorceress now and..." Ellone explained everything quickly to them and asked them, "Who is this Area? How did Laguna know her?"

Ward turned to Kiros and nodded. "She was after your powers Ellone. She was pure madness that woman. When you were here in Esthar, captured, Laguna did find out about that. She did things to you whenever Dr. Odine wasn't looking, trying to drain some of your power out. Trying to be able to do that herself. Don't you remember? Laguna always remembered that and when he became President, he still didn't forget about her. Estharian Soldiers found her later on, trying to  create some strange magic. So of course he had her arrested and she was very angry." He said.

"Is that all?" Squall asked.

"I'm not sure but that's all Laguna told me and all I remember. I assume there isn't much more than that worth telling."

_So... Area said me and Laguna would pay... What's she going to do to me? Hyne, I don't even know why I care this much. _

No one spoke for a moment, everyone was just trying to absorb all of the information they received.

"Where's Laguna now?" Selphie finally asked.

"He's in the clinic. It's over there." Kiros pointed at the room they had never noticed before.

"Ellone, you should stay." Squall said. "Me and Selphie can go back and tell everyone what happened. We ought to attack now. We can't wait much longer." 

"No, Squall... I'll go with you." Ellone said. "I'll visit Uncle Laguna when he's well." She smiled hopefully.

"Sis..." He protested.

"No, really. I want to." She began her way to the exit.

"We can't visit him now anyway, can we?" Ellone asked and Kiros nodded. Squall nodded as well.

So three of them left for the Garden wishing they had better news than what they were going to tell everyone.


	9. Forget

**[A/N You guys might be a little confused by this chapter but I'll post the next one pretty soon and things will be cleared up there. ^^]**

_Where am I?_

_Is this another dream?_

_Where...?_

_"Squall..." The sound of her evil voice made anger come within him._

_"What do you want?!" He shouted angrily. He looked around for the evil sorceress but found no one._

_He heard no reply but he felt himself being taken into the shadows of the darkness. He found himself unable to see anything, slowly though his vision cleared and a laugh was heard._

_"Watch this, Squall... You fool." Area laughed another one of her laughs which could send fear running to the one who heard it. After that silence was heard and Squall began to see a familiar scene._

"Quisty!" An excited brunette ran to another girl. The taller blonde greeted her with a serious expression.

"Selphie." She said and gave her a warm smile.

"Is Seifer okay?" Selphie asked.

"He'll be fine, I think. Dr. Kadowaki says he's getting much better." Quistis said hopefully.

"I think he'll be fine too." Selphie gave her friend an encouraging smile and nod.

"Hey, ladies..." A familiar voice was heard. "What's going on?"

"Hiya!!!" Selphie squealed and grabbed the cowboy hat on top of the boy's head. "Catch me if you can, Irvy!"

Quistis just laughed softly at the two of them.

_This continued for awhile but even before then, Squall yelled at Area, wherever the sorceress was._

_"Damn, you.__ Why aren't I there? What the hell is going on?!" He yelled at the darkness. _

_"Quiet, SeeD."__ She answered him after a while, her evil voice cutting through the silence. "You must pay. You WILL pay and this is how." He could almost hear her smile in her voice._

_"What the hell are you talking about?!" He demanded to know._

_"Fool!" She screamed. Her voice surrounded Squall like the darkness did. "That Laguna, he used me, then he sent me to jail for it."_

_Squall started to say something but she just continued to talk._

_"...He ruined my life so I'm going to get rid of his life... and I'm going to get rid of his son." She stopped and then another familiar place was shown._

Quistis was there, laughing. So was Selphie. And Zell as well.

_"Why would I want to see this?!"__ He yelled._

_"Wait. Fool..." She said._

Another girl appeared behind Quistis. She was a brunette and she had the most beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing a blue dress and black shorts.

_"Rinoa?"__ Squall asked, unbelievingly._

_"Yes, Squall." She laughed. "Don't you see? No one remembers you... And without you, everyone is happy... You vanished from their lives when I took you away... They don't remember you. Everyone is happy."  
"Liar..." He began, threateningly._

_"...And Rinoa would be alive." She finished._

_Squall felt his breath turn deep and his head spinning because of his anger._

_"...You're lying." He said finally._

_"Am I, Squall? Am I...?" Squall looked back at Rinoa and saw her smile. Squall tried desperately to hold back his tears._

_"You fool of a SeeD..." She said. Then she stopped and silence hung in the air. Squall felt like he couldn't breath and his head hurt terribly. _

_He vaguely heard her saying, "No… Stop!"._

_Suddenly, the pain stopped and the darkness disappeared slowly._

_A figure began to come out of the light._

_"Rinoa?"__ Squall asked, as the figure came closer and came to be the same girl he had seen before._

_She only touched Squall's face gently and her sad smile brought back his energy. He felt hope and he felt something else he couldn't describe. He only knew he hadn't felt it since she disappeared._

_He closed his eyes, then suddenly the pain returned and the light faded away, Rinoa as well. He tried to reach out to her but his hand just went right through her. _

_"Rinoa..." He whispered. The pain got stronger and he held his head, trying to stop it._

_'Don't give up, Squall.' he heard Rinoa's voice in his head._

_  
_Squall jumped to a start and suddenly realized he was at still at his room, in Balamb Garden. He shook his head, disbelievingly.

"Rinoa... was that real?" He answered the question himself. "She was too close. So close I could almost touch her. It was real..." He stood up quickly and left to find his friends.

_What's happening to us?_


	10. Fall

**[A/N Hiya!**** It's been a while since I updated. Sorry bout that! Haven't been online much. =) Review please?]**

His thoughts swirled as he ran, trying to find his friends. He brushed by everyone but not even one noticed Squall running past them in a quick blur as he pushed them aside.

Finally, he spotted a flash of bright yellow followed by the cry of "Booyaka!"

"Selphie!" He cried.

He ran there only to find Selphie, Irvine and Quistis. They were just standing around, talking.

"Quistis! Irvine..." He called out their names as he got there. First he was just greeted with blank, confused stares from his friends.

"...Um..." Selphie began uncertainly, then suddenly something brightened in her eyes. "Oh, Squall! Hiya!"  
Quistis first stared at Squall and then her confused expression became a smile. "Squall."

"Hey, Squall." Irvine said his name as if he wasn't sure how to pronounce it.

_Hyne, is Area actually doing something? It was like they didn't even know me!  
  
_"...Why do you look so confused?" He asked them. "It was like you didn't even know me."  
No one spoke. They just looked even more upset and blank.

"What are you talking about, Squall?" Quistis asked him.  
He just shrugged. He didn't really want to discuss about Area at that moment even if he knew he should.

"Miss Trepe!" Someone called out Quistis' name urgently from the crowds. "Miss Trepe!"

It was a young girl, probably one of Quistis' students from before.

"Yes, Carmi?" Quistis asked, she probably did know this girl.

"Dr. Kadowaki said to call you and tell you to get to the Infirmary as soon as possible!" She said. "She said something about... Um... Se... Someone..." She struggled to remember what she was supposed to tell Quistis.

"Seifer?!" Quistis asked, shocked.

"That's it! She said to get there right away." Carmi repeated.

"Thank you, Irieda." Quistis said then hurried to the Infirmary. Irvine, Squall and Selphie trailed after her trying to catch up.

"Quistis, wait up!" Selphie called and quickened her pace.

"Have to hurry!" Quistis muttered.  
"Wait up!" Selphie called again.

"Dr. Kadowaki!" Quistis said urgently as she pushed open the door of the Infirmary.

"Quistis. Finally you get here." Dr. Kadowaki said calmly.

"What is it? Is it good or bad news?" She asked her, panicked. Selphie, Irvine and Squall appeared behind her, in a bunch.

"Well..." The doctor began. "It's both."  
"What do you mean?" Quistis asked, disappointed.

"Let me explain in more detail." Dr. Kadowaki said softly then paused. "Seifer woke up, perhaps an hour ago. I didn't even notice it because..."  
"What?" Quistis whispered.

"He didn't make a sound. None at all. He didn't even get up from the bed or call me or anything." Dr. Kadowaki sighed. "He seems fine but he's not paying attention to anyone and he doesn't look like he recognizes anything. It's like he doesn't see anyone there." She shook her head.  
Quistis didn't say anything yet until finally, in a whisper she spoke. "At least he did wake up..." She looked forlorn. "I can... I can see him right?"  
Dr. Kadowaki bit her lip. "Well..."

"Please, Dr. Kadowaki. I need to see him." Quistis told her.

The doctor nodded, even though reluctantly. "Try not to be disappointed if he doesn't pay attention to you.""

"I'd like to see as well." Squall spoke up.

Quistis nodded and slowly entered. Only Squall followed behind her.

The moment she saw him she gasped quietly.

Seifer was sitting up in bed and his green eyes were dark and blank. His expression was empty and he was just looking at the wall but he looked like he was just looking at the darkness.

Quistis sat down beside him slowly and softly.  
"Seifer..." She whispered. He made no sign or reaction upon hearing Quistis call his name.

Quistis sighed and after a minute or two touched his cheek gently and tenderly, like she was afraid of hurting him. He didn't say anything but Squall saw something in his dark eyes brighten. Then he just stared at her.

Quistis sighed and tried to smile.

"Well, at least he's awake." Squall said softly.

"Yes. I'm glad for that." Quistis said, a look of disappointment on her face since Seifer made no sign of recognizing her.

Then a painful sensation whispered into Squall's head. He grabbed at his forehead and groaned.

Quistis looked at him suddenly, her face showing concern. 

His head continued to throb painfully and his world was spinning. He fell to his knees and faintly heard Quistis voice. 

"Squall, are you okay?" She was asking already calling for Dr. Kadowaki.

_No... I'm not._

He collapsed to the cold ground and darkness crept upon him. 

_Help..._


	11. Lose

**[A/N Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Been kinda busy and also working on a new fanfic plus the epilogue of Another Kind Of Fantasy. Don't worry; I'll try to get the next chappie up early since I've been neglecting this fanfic. Also, keep in mind, I did this in kind of a rush so try not to be too harsh. ^^]**

_It's hopeless..._

_I don't even know what's happening..._

_How can I expect to defeat Area?  
There's no more hope..._

_"Sure, there is, Squall." He eyes opened when he heard that sweet, soothing voice of hers. Rinoa._

_"This is just a dream." he found himself speaking._

_She laughed. Laughed. It was a beautiful laugh, a nice change from the evil voice of Area._

_"Maybe." She smiled. She was there right in front of him! How could that not be a dream?_

_"Are you real?" He asked Rinoa._

_"Maybe." She said._

_"I knew it." He replied. "You can't be real."  
"You mean you don't believe that angels are forever?" She laughed softly._

_"I do..." He started._

_"Good." Her smile returned. "Squall, you're not giving up are you?"_

_He paused and wondered what to answer her with. "I don't know. What hope is left? You're gone, I don't know where I am and everyone else is... well, they don't even seem to know me."_

_Rinoa's face turned sad and he wished he could take back what he had just stated._

_"You mustn't lose hope." She said to him._

_"Why not? And why can I talk to you if you aren't real?" He asked her._

_"Questions, questions..." She laughed again. "Well, you'll have those answers soon enough. Area was the one who called you but I interfered. That is why you are here with me."_

_"What you mean you are a ghost?!" He exclaimed._

_She laughed. "No. If ever perhaps an angel. We have little time together, Squall. Let me just tell you what you must know."_

_"Like what?" He asked her._

_"Well... about Area. Do you want to defeat her?"_

_Squall could only nod._

_"Good. If you do want to, remember Tears' Point." She told him._

_"Tears' Point? Why? Rinoa..." He began but Squall felt her moving farther from him and tried to call her back._

He was awake.

_'An angel...' _he heard a familiar voice in his head.

"Squall?"

"Where am I?" He asked no one in particular.

"In the Infirmary." Dr. Kadowaki appeared. "Finally! You were unconscious for days! I was afraid you'd end up like Seifer."

"Unconscious for days?!" He asked, he stood up. "I've got to find the others."

"Woah, take it easy, Squall. You can't just leave that quickly." Dr. Kadowaki stopped him.

"I have to. This is important." He brushed past the confused doctor and ran to the dormitories.

Quickly, he ran into Ellone's room and there she was. On her bed.

"Sis!" He said to her. Ellone looked at him for a moment. She looked confused just as the others had before.

"Squall...?" She asked finally. "You're awake? When...?"

"Ellone, can you bring me back to Area's time?" He asked quickly.

"Woah, where did that come from?" She asked him. At that moment a knock on the door was heard.

Ellone shook her head and opened it. When she did she found, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie and Zell there.

"Squall!" Selphie exclaimed. "There you are! Dr. Kadowaki told us you woke up. That's why we came here."

He nodded.

"Okay, you were saying, Squall...?" Ellone interrupted when everyone entered her room.

"Bring me back to Area's time." He said again.

Quistis frowned. "What? Why?"  
"Because I have to fight her, I have to do this." _For Rinoa... _He added silently.

"Ellone, just please take me there." Squall pleaded.

"Squall, I'm not really sure. I don't know Area." She told him.

"But you've done it before." He said.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Irvine interrupted. "Time compression. So that _we _can defeat Area."

"We?" Squall asked.

"Yes. We." Quistis said. "We're going as well. You're not the only one doing this for a certain person." She smiled, obviously meaning Seifer.

"Yeah!" Selphie added. Zell nodded.

"Time compression might work..." Ellone agreed.

"Good." Squall said to her. "Do it now."  
"Now...?" Ellone began to ask but then stopped. "Okay." She said softly. Things were going pretty quickly because Squall knew that he had to act fast.

Squall closed his eyes and soon felt time close in around him. He let it take him and they all entered Time Compression.

_I'm not going to lose hope... Just for you, my angel._

**[A/N Cliffhanger… I think that happened rather quickly. Do you think the Time Compression part came too soon? I think so, but I had to put it in this chapter. Tell me what you think, please?]******


	12. Miss

**[A/N This chapter might sound a little like the ending in FF8 but it's not! I mean, it won't be. ;) It might take me a while to get the next few chapters up coz' I'm going on a vacation! So please be patient with me. I'll try to get most of this story done before I leave or I'll... think of something. ^^]**

Everything was dark. He looked around and his fears were confirmed.

Squall was lost in Time Compression. Again.

  
_Stupid, stupid... I've already gotten lost once! Why again?_

But he had another worry, how was he going to get out of this? The only reason he had the last time was because Rinoa had saved him. Rinoa. And now where was she?

"Where are you?!" He asked out loud. His voice was loud but he didn't care. No one heard him. Especially not her.

"You promised." He whispered. 

Though he felt it was hopeless he kept on walking. It seemed like he had already done that before. Walking around to nowhere in Time Compression.

He wondered where his friends were. Perhaps they had already found Area. Or maybe they were lost like him, but that was unlikely. They had each other. Squall had no one and nothing, only his empty hopes.

He was helpless for once. Helpless without love.

_The one I love is gone so same with the love I gave. It disappeared and now it will save nothing and will help no one._

____________________________________________________________

_Where is Squall? Did he get lost again?_

"Where are we...?" Quistis wondered out loud.

"I think... we're..." Selphie started to say.

"Lost." Irvine concluded.

"Yeah, you're right." Selphie admitted. Her usually cheery face was clouded by a look of defeat.

"Where's Squall?" Zell asked.

"We lost him in the beginning, didn't you notice?!" Quistis asked, exasperated. Not waiting for an answer, she turned around and looked everywhere but everything looked the same. Just a field.  
  
_Now what? We don't know where to go. Squall does and he's lost. Or gone. Or somewhere else. Or possibly already where Area is._

"I hope Squall's okay." Selphie worried. "At least we're together. He's all alone."  
Quistis sighed.

"We just have to keep going. We can't do anything else. Besides, we've got friendship **and **courage **and **love, right?" Selphie asked them, hopefully.  
No one answered her.

"Come on, guys! We can do this. Just keep going. We'll make it!" Selphie kept encouraging them.

Quistis found herself able to smile, so she did, faintly. "Alright, Selph. Let's go."

__________________________________________________________

_Is it hopeless? ...But Rinoa said not to give up... I don't want to..._

Squall felt weak. He had been walking for a long time and still nothing. No one, no anything.

_'Stupid child...' _He heard someone say.

He turned around and looked for her. He looked for Area. Maybe he was just imagining everything.

He saw no one but instead felt sharp pain, ringing in his head. He closed his eyes and wished it would just disappear.

_I don't want to give up...! I **don't **want to!!!_

He fell to his knees, just as he had in the Infirmary with Quistis. He clenched his fists and pounded them into the soil to stop himself from shouting in pain. 

"Stop!" He shouted loudly. Silence was the only answer he received. The pain continued and it became harder for him to concentrate.

He found himself on the ground, finally unable to control himself anymore. His eyes were open with fear and he grabbed at his head.

Finally, after a long time, he gave in.

"Im sorry..." He said softly before closing his eyes again.

_I'm sorry, Rinoa..._


	13. Explain

**[A/N YAY! I was finally able to tie everything up and come up with a simple explanation for Area. =) I hope it isn't confusing. XD *Joy, joy, joy...* I'll have the next chapter up when I'm done, which won't be for a while, I'm hoping to make it a long one. ^^]**

_I gave up... I failed Rinoa... No hope is left... I will just die here... But how come... I feel stronger?_

Squall blinked a few times and he opened his eyes. He saw that he had collapsed and tried to remember what happened. He only vaguely remembered the pain and the stinging at his head.

_Now what...? Do I continue?_

He tried to stand up. He was surprised to find that he could, quite easily. When he did, he realized that he wasn't at the dark place he had been in before, instead he was at... Esthar?  
  
'_Remember Tears' Point._' Squall remembered Rinoa telling him that. 

_Is it possible? Is it possible that Rinoa was the one who... saved me again?_

He shook his head and blinked another few times. It looked like Esthar... Only in an earlier stage, and... there was no one.

Everything was empty and there were no people. Could it have been Area's fault?

He began the long walk to Tears' Point and possibly, Area.

______________________________________________________________

"Okay, Selphie. _Now _where are we?" Quistis asked her friend.

"Um... I thought you knew." Selphie squeaked.

Quistis and Zell and Irvine sighed.

"Oh, really. You know I'm bad with directions and stuff." Selphie protested meekly.

"Where are we supposed to go anyway?" Zell asked them.

"I already told you! Only Squall knows!" Quistis said, exasperated.

"Why didn't we ask him?" Zell asked.  
Quistis felt like strangling him. "Because we went into time compression too fast." She sighed.

"Hey, come on! We've got love, friendship and courage, right? So aren't we supposed to be able to do this?" Selphie asked.

"Yes, but we don't know where we're supposed to go." Irvine reminded her. "Those things are useless without knowing that."  
"They're not useless." Selphie said. "Come on, people!"

Quistis didn't know what to say.

_Maybe we should just... give up._

________________________________________________________________

_This is it. Or at least I think this is it._

Squall was looking at a building that looked like Tears' Point but he wasn't sure. It wasn't as big and it was dark too.

He stepped inside, cautiously.

He walked a few more steps, and realized that it _was _Tears' Point but that it also looked strangely different. It almost looked like a **prison**.

"Finally, you arrive." Squall heard a quiet voice behind him followed by a laugh he knew all too well.

"Area..." He said and turned around.

"So you already know of me. Very good. That should save us time." Area said. "I assume, that traitor, told you about everything."  
  
__

_Traitor...? Who is she talking about?_

His confusion must have been shown on his face, as Area frowned at him.

"I see the traitor didn't tell you." She smiled. "Who is this traitor, you ask?"  
Squall remained silent, not knowing what she was getting at.

"His name is Laguna. Your father." Area's face showed true anger.

_What about Laguna? Just because he turned her in?_

  
"What did he do? All Laguna did was turn you in for what _you _did." He retorted.

Area laughed. "That fool did not tell you everything. I assume you did not know that when he turned me in, that just a day before I thought he loved me."  
  


_WHAT THE HELL?!?!_

Squall was shocked and did not understand any of what Area had just said.

"A bit confusing is it? Well, let me put it this way: Love can kill. My love for him... It will kill him. His love for me... it has died and now he will too."  
  
_If I understood everything correctly, that means that... Laguna was having an affair with Area?!_

Squall must've still looked confused for Area went on, "You are very slow..." Squall clenched his fists but allowed her to continue.

She frowned. "Pathetic SeeD. Before you die, I will explain to you." She truly looked evil as she told Squall about her past. "...That traitor, Laguna and I had met before... We were together... We were in love... or that's what he told me." She turned away from Squall. "That was how I knew about Ellone. Laguna told me about her and when she turned up at Odine's Lab, where I worked, I knew it was her."

"That brat, Ellone, had probably told Laguna or something. All I know is, he found out and he traded Ellone for me. He told on me and I was brought here, where I was kept." Squall knew then that he was right when he thought that Tears' Point looked like a prison.

"...But I still had... a little something I had made. A little magic, if you must." She smiled. "It was from Odine's results on that girl, Ellone. But it didn't work quite right. It was supposed to bring me to the past so I could get my revenge on Laguna. It _didn't _work." Her voice rose. 

"I was confined for life in here. I was still locked up when something happened... One day, I saw monsters crashing down from the sky and a lot of lights. The Lunar Cry, I thought to myself. Then later on, something strange happened in this place and I felt well... compressed. Then suddenly, I felt pain and then I found myself, in _your _time. I saw Laguna, I saw his son and... I saw the sorceress."

_Time compression... That's what she was talking about. But it wasn't supposed to affect her... Only me and the others. That magic she had with her must have had a strange connection to time compression and somehow it triggered it to bring her to our time... It's all beginning to make sense..._

"And... for that... Laguna will die and his son..." She turned back to Squall, her eyes blazing like black fire, "will perish."

**[A/N Bad BAD BAD ME! Cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers, I bet you do too. *Yeah, right* =P]**


	14. Destroy

**[A/N Aw.. my story's coming to an end… =( *sob* I don't want it to end! Oh, well you still have TWO endings/epilogues to look forward to. ^^ I'm already done with one and I'm about to write the second. Enjoy the third to the last chapter!]**

Area cupped her hands and in it, flames arose. Squall ducked as Area aimed it at him and threw.

_Hyne, now what?!?__ Where are they? Where's Quistis and Selphie and Irvine and Zell?_

Squall pulled out his gunblade. He jumped as Area threw another blast of fire magic at him.

He was about to strike with his gunblade but as he brought down his gunblade, she created a shield. _Protect_.

"Damn..." Squall muttered.

"Fool!" Area screamed.

"Ultima!" Squall yelled. He cast his most powerful spell on her... but she did not even seem to notice. She didn't even flinch.

Area laughed. "Do you expect to beat me, a sorceress, with simple magic?" Another flame appeared her hands. She threw it at Squall. This time, he didn't have enough time to move out of the way.

It hit Squall's shoulder and blood began to trickle out. He didn't stop though.

He aimed for Area yet still, her protect shield was keeping her safe from all of Squall's blows.

"Give up, fool!" She kept attacking him.

Squall's jacket was stained red. Stained with blood.

His arm began to hurt, he glanced at it and saw that it was burned and bloody. The pain was extreme yet he just kept attacking Area, hoping for the best.

_Maybe I'm just hoping for a miracle. A miracle is the only thing that would save me._

Squall's hopes lessened each time he charged at her... 

Each time her shield glowed with power...

Each time she hit him with her magic... 

Each time more blood would spill on the ground....

Finally, Area's face showed no other expression than anger and evil, she raised her arms in the air and a dark fog which replaced her protect shield, seemed to engulf her.  
Squall grabbed for his arm, as the pain was at it's maximum.

He longed to strike at her, knowing that she had nothing protecting her then but the pain was unbearable and he was not able to even move.

"No one..." Area's voice was no more than a whisper yet he heard every word. "...Shall remember..."  
The same pain that had captured Squall many times before took him in once more as he struggled to fight it off. His head hurt more than the pain in his arm even. His thoughts were swirling around in his head, slowly they left him yet he still struggled to fight it off.

"...No one... Shall know of you... No one shall remember you... and everything... you... will fade away..." She opened her hands and dark black flames, appeared slowly. They seemed to match the anger in her dark eyes.

Suddenly, she moved her hands towards Squall and the shadowy black fire charged at him, surrounded him and pained him even more.

"Nothing." Area said. "No one. And no feelings will be left for you... everything will disappear." She moved towards him slowly.

"...Memories... Family... _Friends_..."

_____________________________________________________________________

"Guys... I think..." Selphie stopped midsentence as her head throbbed and a strange sensation made it's way to her mind. Her thoughts fogged, she couldn't think straight anymore.

"...I think... We can't find..." Selphie kept trying to speak yet for some reason unknown to her, she couldn't.

_...Wait... who...? Who are we looking for? What's going on? _Selphie thought.__

"Selphie... What are we doing?" Quistis stared at her friend. "I mean..." Quistis frowned and rubbed her forehead.

_Why do I feel so strange? Like, I'm forgetting something... or someone. _Quistis thought.

"Who... who we're we looking for again?" Irvine asked them. Quistis sighed out of tiredness and anger... and confusion.

_____________________________________________________________________

Squall tried to yell but he felt like his voice had disappeared and his vision had fogged up.

_Have to concentrate... I won't lose hope... I **can't**..._

"Rinoa..." He whispered. He closed his eyes for a second but then opened them quickly as he heard a sweet sound. The sound of metal falling to the ground after the feeling of something falling out of his jacket pocket.

When he opened his eyes he saw Rinoa's necklace on the ground next to him.

Squall began to reach for it, though each second made him weaker. His hand was so close yet he didn't seem to have the energy to grab for it.

"...Yes, fool. No more memories..." Area began to laugh as she saw Squall struggle and weaken.

Squall summoned all he had left, the very little of what he had left, to reach for that simple symbol of himself on the ground.

"And no more love." Area finished.

Finally reaching it he took his hand and grasped it in his hand, feeling the love symbolized in it so strong. No one could take it from him. No one would take his love away. It would always be there with him.

_I won't be forgotten... No one will forget me... I won't... I won't forget my angel and she won't forget me. I won't forget my friends and they won't forget me. No one will take this necklace from me, no one will take my love away from me..._

"Rinoa!" He yelled aloud upon holding the necklace tight in his clenched fist.

'_Squall...' _He heard the voice of an angel in his head.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Squall!" Quistis said softly first then her tone rising to a near yell. Something inside of her clicked and then she remembered about Squall and their mission.

Selphie's eyes brightened and then they felt their hopes returning. 

A bright light engulfed them, Quistis squinted and when she opened her eyes again, she came face to face with Squall and Area.

"Squall!" Quistis yelled.

Squall turned to them upon hearing his name being called out. 

_They didn't forget about me..._

'_Don't give up...' _he remembered the angel's sweet words.

"No! You were supposed to forget about him! Nothing can beat my magic!" Area shrieked. "He is forgotten! Gone!"

Squall tried to stand up and found himself able to, his energy returning to him.

Area looked panicked and began to summon her powers and attack Squall once more but he was quicker.

He picked up his gunblade, which had fallen, and even with his wounded arm he did his limit break. 

"_Lionheart_!" He raised his weapon in the air and with all of his power left, he brought it down. Each time he slashed at the sorceress, he remembered himself, his love, his angel.

He slashed her, blood kept coming down, this time, not from his wounds but from hers.

His gunblade was stained red from his attacks but he didn't stop.

Finally, he landed on the ground, hard. He brought down his gunblade. The sorceress had begun to trace her neck, blood poured from between her fingers.

"Some things are stronger than magic..." Squall told her softly, anger already shown with his weapon.

Area fell to the ground and they all knew that she would be gone. This time, for real. She was gone here, in the past and in the future.

"...I won't be forgotten." He said softly.

 He was sure, that an angel, his angel, was smiling at him. '_I told you not to lose hope._'


	15. Find

**[A/N sob,sob Wah! My fanfic's last chapter... Unless I decide to make an alternate ending for those who were unhappy with this ending. I hope you guys are happy with the way I made things turn out... I bet you're wondering "Does Rinoa come back?" Well... You'll have to see! Mwahaha! Read on! ]**

_We were back._

_Seifer was fine. Quistis was really happy._

**_"Seifer!"_****_ She had run into the room so quickly. A smile quickly spread to her face as she saw Seifer sitting up in the bed and talking to Raijin, not to a wall as he was last time._**

**_"Quistis..." He smiled as well. Quistis ran to him so quickly when she heard her name. She fell into his arms and hugged him tight. I swear, I saw actual tears in her eyes. I've never really seen Quistis cry though._**

_Laguna... He... he wasn't as lucky._

**_"Ellone... We did it." I said to her. We were out of time compression and back in the Garden. While Quistis was in the Infirmary with Seifer. I had run to find Ellone and tell her everything. She didn't seem completely happy though._**

**_"I'm glad, Squall." It was late. It was night. We were standing just outside of her room and then I saw something shine. Her eyes. They were bright, sparkling with tears._**

**_"Sis'... What's the matter?" I asked, on guard again. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked at her straight. Immediately the smile disappeared and she let loose a quiet sob._**

**_"Sis'?_****_ What is it?!" I said more urgently._**

**_"Squall..." She began softly. I knew then that I wouldn't like what she was about to tell me. "Laguna... I... Some people from Esthar were here just a while ago. They... they had to tell me..." She paused. "Oh, Squall. I didn't want to spoil your celebration so early but... Laguna's dead."_**

**__**

**__**

_Laguna was dead. Laguna was gone. Rinoa was dead. No, they weren't gone. They were somewhere, someplace. Just not where I could see them._

_I blamed myself when I heard about the reasons for Laguna's quick death. Ellone explained everything to me soon enough._

_While Area was slowly destroying Laguna and removing him from our lives she had a connection. They were connected._

_The moment I killed Area, the connection was destroyed so suddenly that all of Laguna's life's energy... left him. Making him lifeless and... dead._

_It's hard for me. I lose my angel. I lose my father. But I still have them. They're still there. I know it. I just have to wait until I find them._

It was two days after the defeat of Area. Laguna's burial was going to be held in a week.

Squall was at the garden in the orphanage.

"Rinoa..." He held the necklace in his hands and smiled. "You saved my life... a lot of times. I guess we're even now."  
"I'm still waiting..." He began. "For whenever or if ever you decide... to come find me in the future."

"I'll be here." He finished.

He stared at the beautiful garden where their promise was made. It was beautiful to him again, memories weren't such a bad thing, he had decided. Still, there was an empty space in his heart that pained him. Only Rinoa could fill it up again.

"Laguna..." Squall was struggling to hold back a smile. "I hope Rinoa's surviving with you." He laughed suddenly. He laughed. It felt unfamiliar but strangely comforting. "No, really, I'll miss having you around... I'll miss knowing that my father's here... I..." Squall was unable to finish his sentence but felt he didn't need to. "And don't worry about Esthar. You don't have to. Kiros is on his way to making a fine president."

He stood for a few more seconds just remembering and recalling everything that had happened.

_Rinoa... I love you._

After a long moment of staring and remembering he placed the necklace into his pocket and began his way back to the house.

'_Squall..._' He heard the voice in his head. It was felt so real. An angel. He closed his eyes and he could almost imagine Rinoa with him in that garden.

"Hi, Squall..." He froze.

_That _voice _was_ real. Was it? Or was he dreaming? Was reality just playing a cruel joke?  
He turned around slowly.

No, he wasn't dreaming.

An angel was in front of him. Just a few feet away, she was smiling at him. He didn't need to imagine... She was already there.

"Rinoa...?" He whispered.

The angel nodded. She took a few stepped towards him.

"Are you real...? How...?" He began, still not sure if he should believe what he saw. He wanted to believe but was afraid to wake up and realize everything was a dream.

"Area's magic wasn't perfect, you know." Rinoa said, her smile growing wider. "She may have taken my powers and my life, but not everything."  
Squall just kept staring, unsure of everything.

"I was still alive... I was always alive. In spirit. In soul. That's why you always saw me in your dreams and in your thoughts. I couldn't see you in person but I was able to in those ways." She took a few more steps towards him.

"Didn't you feel me helping you along? Like when you collapsed in time compression... I was there. I helped you to wake up." Her eyes began to gleam and filled with tears.

"That was you...? I always thought I was just dreaming." Squall looked at the ground and frowned.

She laughed. It was still a delight for Squall. It was her laughter that confirmed that it truly was Rinoa there with him.

"When you killed Area... My powers returned and so did all of me. I'm here." She took another step towards Squall so they were just inches away.

She lifted her hand slowly and placed it to Squall's cheek. "Believe me, now?" She asked, smiling.

Squall put his hand to hers and touched it softly. He nodded, a smile forming on his face.

Her tears spilled and she fell into Squall's arms. He held her tight and she pushed against his chest, her tears soaking his shirt. He placed his head on top of hers. All his fears disappeared, Rinoa was with him for real.

He stroked her hair softly, trying to comfort both himself and her at the same time.

"You were right..." Squall whispered to her. "Angels _are _forever."

They moved apart, both smiling, tears still spilling down Rinoa's pale pink cheeks.

Squall reached into his jacket and pulled out Rinoa's necklace. He placed it around her neck and smiled.

Rinoa held it tight and hand in hand, they both made their way back.

_My angel... forever.___

**[A/N Wah! It's really ending... well, not really but still! I hope you liked this, especially those people who asked me if Squall and Rinoa live happily ever after. =) Now you know! Hehe, love you guys! Readers & Reviewers!]**


End file.
